Un jour viendra
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Suite parallèle de "Dis-moi", pendant qu’Aphrodite se déclare à Saga suivons un peu ce qui se passe dans la tête de l’aîné des Gémeaux. Il faut mieux avoir lu la première pour tout comprendre. Bonne lecture.


Titre : Un jour viendra (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Suite de Dis-moi, Songfic. (Yaoi très léger)

Chanson : Un jour viendra (Johnny Hallyday)

Perso : Le retour de notre schizophrène préféré : Saga des Gémeaux

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Suite parallèle de Dis-moi, pendant qu'Aphrodite se déclare à Saga suivons un peu ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

POV de Saga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je savais que ce moment viendrai. Pour être honnête je l'ai même attendu et un peu provoquer. Pourquoi ? C'est une question dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Ai-je voulu avoir la preuve que quelqu'un au moins pouvait encore m'aimer ? Sans doute. Mais que ce soit lui qui se soit déclaré, que ce soit lui qui m'aie soufflé ces mots, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Ai-je vraiment vu une larme couler le long de sa joue lorsque je me suis enfui des arènes après les premières strophes de sa chanson ? N'ai-je pas vu une déception dans son regard alors que je partais ? Ce fut furtif mais je suis sûr de les avoir vus. J'ignore pourquoi mais cette larme et ce regard déçu me réchauffent le cœur. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas la plus belle preuve qu'il tient à moi ? La principale question est maintenant de savoir comment réagir pour me pas le blesser. Je ne connais pas encore mes vrais sentiments vers lui, mais je sais qu'il m'est précieux.

_Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Du bout du cœur...  
Mais le dire quand même  
Un simple mot, et l'aveu  
D'une larme au bord de tes yeux  
Feront de moi un homme heureux  
_

De retour à l'entrainement, le lendemain, je le vois de nouveau s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je le laisse faire, me surprenant même en lui souriant. Sa présence me réchauffe. Un frisson me parcours l'échine quand il se penche pour me fredonner à l'oreille. Bercé par sa voix si mélodieuse, mes pensées vagabondent. Oui, si je dois un jour confier à quelqu'un tout mes tourments, nul doute qu'il sera ce confident. A lui, et à lui seul, j'oserai avouer les pires moments de ma non-vie, de ma possession. A lui seul je confierai cette angoisse de voir sans pouvoir agir, cette peur de commettre de nouveau l'irréparable ou le soulagement de la mort. Lui seul sera alors en mesure de me comprendre entièrement et de me pardonner. Je ne lui cacherai rien. Je lui avouerai tout, sans plus aucune pudeur.

_  
Un jour viendra, tu sauras  
Toutes ces choses  
Qui ont fait ma vie  
Bien plus noire que rose  
Tu comprendras mes pudeurs  
Et tous ces mots qui me font peur  
Que j'ai cachés... Comme un voleur  
_

Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps mais je ne me lasse pas d'entendre sa voix. Elle est le baume qui guérir mes blessures, le son qui me tire vers la lumière que j'évite depuis si longtemps. En quelques jours, Aphrodite est devenu mon ange, ma rédemption. A ses cotés, je sais que tout me sera de nouveau possible.

_  
Toi c'est le ciel qui t'a envoyée  
Vers moi pour me réapprendre à aimer  
Attends... Laisse faire les jours  
Laisse le temps au temps... et à l'amour  
_

Je le sens prendre une longue respiration avant de l'entendre me murmurer ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Il m'aime ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter l'amour de cet ange, que vais-je faire ? J'ai peur de le pervertir avec ma noirceur. Incapable de réagir autrement, je me redresse et fuit comme un voleur, murmurant un rapide « désolé ». Déesse, que ces mots peuvent faire mal, pourtant je les attends depuis si longtemps. Je ne sais comment réagir mais je suis sûr d'une chose, moi aussi je l'aime.

_  
Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Et j'aimerai...  
_

Dans le silence de mon temple, j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mon frère est absent et c'est bien la première fois que celle-ci me soulage. Il serait capable de voir l'état dans lequel je suis et de me poser des questions. Et c'est très dur de lui mentir, il le sent tout de suite et son regard blessé est encore plus douloureux que la honte d'avoir été démasqué. C'est décidé, je prends mon courage à deux mains et montent jusqu'au douzième temple. Les yeux dans le vague, je me laisse guider par son image. Lire l'amour qu'il me porte dans ses yeux est la plus grande des victoires. Aujourd'hui, je sais que mes frères m'ont pardonnés, au point que l'un d'eux m'offre son amour.

_  
Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Du bout des yeux...  
Mais le dire quand même  
Dans le ciel de ton regard  
Lire ton désir est ma victoire  
Un jour viendra... Tu m'aimeras  
_

Je suis dans son temple. A ses côtés. C'est terrible, je ne sais plus que dire. Tout mon beau discours, préparé pendant la montée des marches s'est envolé lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte. Alors, ne sachant quoi faire, j'attends. J'attends qu'il prenne de nouveau la parole. Et les mots qu'il me dit me transportent de nouveau. Je me plonge dans son regard, je me noie dans ses yeux si beaux. Maintenant je sais, je sais qu'il sera toute ma vie et bien plus. Je sais que c'est lui qui va me refaire découvrir toutes les choses que j'ai oublié, toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas vécue, toutes ces choses à cotés desquelles je suis passé. C'est lui qui me guérira, car ma trahison me brûle encore, au plus profond de mon âme, c'est lui qui éteindra ce feu à jamais.

_  
Toi, c'est la vie qui t'a envoyée  
Vers moi... Qui n'ai jamais fait  
Que passer  
A côté des choses essentielles  
Par défi pour brûler mes ailes  
_

Ça y est ! Cette fois, il ne fait plus aucun doute de ses sentiments. Les paroles qu'il me murmure depuis tout à l'heure se sont frayées un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Et il vient de m'apporter la plus belle preuve qu'il soit. Ses lèvres, posées sur les miennes sont si douce. Ce baiser est si emprunt de sincérité et de sensualité que je ne peux ignorer le message qu'il veut me faire passer. Pourtant, la seule chose que je trouve à répondre c'est que j'ai besoin de temps. Il m'affirme être prêt à m'attendre. Il faut donc maintenant que je fasse un point sur ce que je ressens vraiment. Avec un dernier regard, je quitte son temple.

_  
Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Et j'aimerai _

Je le fait attendre. C'est honteux je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à franchir le pas. Je l'aime, tellement que j'ai peur de le pervertir avec ma noirceur. Kanon peut dire ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'un jour je risque de retomber, je risque à nouveau de perdre le contrôle. Dès lors, s'il vit près de moi, il risque d'être ma première victime et ça, je le refuse. Jamais je ne survivrai à sa mort. Pourtant, je sens qu'au fond de moi, doucement grandit cette impatience. J'en ai envi de plus. Ce baiser me laisse sur ma faim. Je veux le découvrir, lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, comprendre à quel point il m'aime. Doucement, par amour, il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur.

_  
Attends... Laisse faire les jours  
Laisse le temps au temps... Et à l'amour  
_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de la stupidité de la situation. Et j'ai pris mon destin en main. Je suis de nouveau dans son temple, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, si attirantes. Déesse, que c'est bon. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire éclater tant de chose, pourtant, il vient de faire éclater mes dernières réticences et mes derniers doutes. Alors, avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable, je le serre contre moi et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Aphrodite, à la folie.

Son sourire éclatant est la plus belle des réponses. Ses lèvres se posent de nouveau sur les miennes. Je l'ai trouvé, je ne le quitterai pas.

_  
Un jour viendra, tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Et je t'aimerai, je t'aimerai, je t'aimerai  
Je t'aimerai_

_Owari_

Voilà, petite production des vacances. Je retourne à Limoges vendredi pour reprendre les cours, du coup, pas de nouvelle publication au programme, désolée.

Merci d'avoir lu, bonne fin de vacances à tous

Arkady

Notes : A suivre avec le « Livre du Temps »


End file.
